


Shock Me Sane

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona loves to push the envelope.  Sometimes Sam and Mike appreciate it.  Sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock Me Sane

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Burn Notice, Fiona Glenanne/Michael Westen/Sam Axe, Taser, [any]

“This is freaky.” 

Fiona glared up at Sam and wiggled her toes at him. “How many times are you going to repeat yourself? I understood you the first time.” She tugged at the restraints tying her wrists to the bedposts and glared up at Michael. Sweat danced down her collarbone and across the spare curve of a breast, and Sam’s eyes sparkled as he followed it, as it fell. “Don’t you dare leave that prod on a two. I want it at a five or higher.”

“Yeah,” Michael said, fiddling with the contraption –and, Sam noted, secretly dialing it down. “We’ll be sure you see sparks, Fi.”

“I always see those with you two. I want to feel _alive_.”

Sam – sitting there naked on the opposite end of the bed, tying he feet to the end posts with silk scarves she’d nicked a few years ago from Bergdorf’s – remained a sourpuss. “You get the weirdest ideas when you’re turned on, Fi. I swear to God, next time you’re gonna suggest we drag out some knives or something.”

Her eyes lit up. “Mmm. Now there’s an idea.” She blew a kiss to Michael, who only raised his eyebrows and kept checking the clips. There was enough power in that thing to kill a grown man, and they both knew it. Fortunately Michael was a true expert, knew how much Fi could take - or how much she insisted she could take, even when she was being fried from the inside out.

Fi turned her head and kicked at Sam’s hand. “Don’t be a judgmental little prude. I want to feel your tongue this time. Make me _whine_ for it.”

“Show you what all those girls have been paying for, right?” Sam asked. His dick – as professional as always – had remained hard throughout the conversation. She squirmed, trying to drag him closer but Sam – even though he had to crook his neck – managed the position, and to get his mouth over her sex.

His tongue flicked, lapped, swirled, expertly drawing Fiona to the edge of orgasm. Then – once he could feel her muscles strain against his ear and her sex flow with the power of her oncoming orgasm – did Sam rear back.

Michael pressed the prod into position against Fiona’s neck. 

The shockwaves rang through her. What she saw and felt neither man could ever understand – she would never bother explaining it to them.

It was the ultimate rush of pain and pleasure, as close as she could get to the petit morte so many claimed they craved but would never dare to claim.

Sweaty, nude, she came back to the sensation of both men untying her shaking limbs, rubbing her flesh, kissing her lips and nipples and neck. Fiona nearly purred, wrapping herself in their loving embraces.

“You gotta stop playing with fire,” Sam muttered, biting her neck as Michael ground himself against Sam’s spine. 

“Why would I ever do that?” she smirked. “I so love to burn.”


End file.
